Une petite blague
by Holly DM
Summary: Ali a enfin retrouvé Aladin, après trois ans d'absence. Heureux, les deux jeunes hommes vont en profiter pendant quelques instants, avant qu'une petite blague de Sindbad ne fasse tout basculer...


Titre: Une petite blague...

Auteur: Holly DM

Fandom: Magi, the labyrinth of magic

Genre: Romance, Humor - OS

Pairing: Ali Baba Saluja - Aladdin – Sinbad – Jaffar – presence d'OC

Rated : T

Résumé : Ali a enfin retrouvé Aladin, après trois ans d'absence. Heureux, les deux jeunes hommes vont en profiter pendant quelques instants, avant qu'une « blague » de Sindbad ne fasse tout basculer...

Disclaimer :

-Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, il sont tous à Shinobu Ohtaka .

-Cette fic est un slash yaoi, quittez cette page si vous êtes contre les relations homosexuelles !

Merci à ma Shirou, qui m'a aidée à trouver l'intrigue un peu bizarre de cette fic ! Je te dédicace ce premier chapitre : )

Ali adorait se promener au marché incognito, vêtu simplement d'un gilet et d'un sarouel couleur crème, et de babouches cramoisies. Il se mêlait facilement au peuple, et ses promenades lui rappelaient sa jeunesse, quand il n'était qu'un petit employé d'une entreprise de transport. Il se sentait dans son élément, côtoyant les marchands, les enfants qui couraient un peu n'importe où et leur mères, les bras chargés de courses, qui leur couraient après.

Ses petites excursions lui permettaient d'échapper au stress permanent de la vie politique de Balbad, un peu trop active à son goût. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était prince, et il ne le regrettais pas. Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu... Il n'était pas aussi libre qu'il l'aurait pensé, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre ! Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, après tout... Enfin presque. Un rire léger, un sourire éclatant, des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus... Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était prince, et cela faisait trois ans que la personne la plus chère à son cœur était partie...

Ali soupira, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés. La remontée de souvenirs heureux mais douloureux avait rendu le jeune homme maussade, et il affichait désormais une petite moue triste, le rendant encore plus attirant que la normale.

Le blond releva la tête et remarque les regards surpris des gens autour de lui. Malgré ses habits simples, il avait l'air d'un prince, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il eut un petit sourire gêné et son regard noisette fit un petit tour de la rue. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un turban blanc se balader dans la foule. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le prince de Balbad se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite en direction de ce point blanc, le cœur battant.

Il s'arrêta brusquement alors que l'inconnu se retournait vers lui. Le cœur du blond rata un battement en reconnaissant l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire énigmatique, puis tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule.

Ali n'avait pas bougé, son regard suivant toujours le turban, l'air absent. Le cœur du prince de Balbad venait d'exploser de joie dans sa poitrine, mais, bizarrement, il était trop abasourdi par la surprise pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il murmura simplement :

« Aladdin... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Prince Ali ! Prince Ali ! »

Le principal concerné leva la tête vers les escaliers de marbre de son palais et observa d'un air blasé son conseiller et ami, Vadim, se prendre les pieds dans les pans de sa tunique et s'étaler de tout son long par terre.

« Oui, Vadim ? lui répondit-il, un sourire amusé (quoique légèrement blasé) aux lèvres.

-Hum, eh bien je... Nous... Nous avons un invité ! De grande importance ! Un hôte de marque ! répondit le conseiller, en se relevant et en époussetant sa tunique blanche.

-Vraiment ? Et... qui est-ce ? demanda le prince de Balbad, haussant un sourcil.

-C'est... un magi, oui c'est ça, un magi... Il s'appelle... Il s'appelle... je sais plus... hmm...

-Un... magi ? Comment est-il ? VADIM, DIS-MOI COMMENT IL EST ! hurla le blond en secouant son ami comme un prunier.

-Aaah, lâche-moii ! »

Le blond s'exécuta, et le reposa doucement par terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Ali ? hurla le jeune blond, ses longs cheveux platine volant derrière lui.

-Je... désolé, Vadim... je... vas-y, parle... répondit Ali, dans sa grande éloquence et l'air légèrement perturbé.

-Hmpf ! Bon... Il est grand, porte un turban blanc et un gilet bleu, et il a une natte de cheveux noirs aussi, très longue !

-...

-Ah oui ! Il a une flûte aussi ! »

Les cheveux du conseiller volèrent de nouveau alors que son ami passait en trombe à côté de lui pour entrer dans le palais.

Ali courait comme un dératé vers la salle où il retrouvait ses hôtes de marques. Ill s'arrêta net devant la grande porte, essoufflé. Alors que sa respiration se calmait, son cœur commençait à s'affoler.

Vadim avait fini par le rejoindre devant la porte, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés suite aux nombreuses « tortures » qu'ils avaient subis.

« Ali... Tu vas me dire ce que tu as ou...

-Ouvre la porte, Vadim.

-...

-Ouvre la porte, jte dis ! » s'énerva le jeune homme.

Surpris par la réaction du jeune prince (enfin, pas si jeune que ça, il avait quand même 22 ans...), qui était plutôt de tempérament calme, le jeune conseiller ouvrit la porte.

Le prince de Balbad, Ali Baba Saluja, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Son regard s'était fixé sur la tresse noire qui se tenait devant lui. Vadim entendit la respiration du blond s'accélérer, et tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Ali était légèrement essoufflé, et un léger voile rose s'était étendu sur ses pommettes.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le prince de Balbad entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers l' « inconnu ».

A mesure qu'il progressait dans la pièce, le jeune homme brun se levait et se tournait vers le prince.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient face à face.

Aladdin était grand. Très grand. Il ne le dépassait pas encore, il avait de la marge, mais il était quand même grand. Ali déglutit, ne pouvant prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un « bonjour ».

« Salut, Ali !

-...

-Bah, t'as perdu ta langue ?

-...

-Hmm, je vois... Surpris de me voir, hein ?

-... »

Le dénommé Ali était trop occupé à détailler le visage de son interlocuteur pour lui répondre. Ce visage lui était familier, mais il avait changé. Les traits d'Aladdin s'étaient durcis, tout en gardant cette rondeur enfantine qui lui allait si bien. Ses yeux avaient pris un forme plus allongée, et les mèches de cheveux noirs qui se balançait devant l'azur de ses yeux hypnotisaient le prince. Aladdin était... magnifique. Beau. Sensuel. Magnifique, quoi...

« Je... je...

-Ah, tu retrouve la parole ! Bon allez, raconte moi tout !

-Eh bien je...

-C'est qui lui ? le coupa Aladdin en désignant Vadim, resté sur le pas de la porte.

-Ah ! Euh Aladdin, je te présente Vadim, mon conseiller et ami depuis trois ans.

-C'est ton petit ami ? fit Aladdin, une moue déçue sur le visage.

-Hein ? Non ! Pas du tout ! s'écria le prince blond, le voile rose devenu plus intense.

-Ah ? Bon, tant mieux ! Je suis Aladdin, magi et ami de longue date du prince Ali Baba Saluja ! dit le brun à Vadim, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

-Enchanté. Répondit glacialement le conseiller.

-Hum... Euh, Vadim, tu veux bien lui montrer une chambre, s'il...

-Je sais déjà où je dors !

-Hein ? euh comment ça, Aladdin ?

-Je dors avec toi, bien sûr ! » répondit le magi, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Les deux autres se figèrent. Ali était devenu aussi rouge que ses babouches, et Vadim donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Il était blanc de rage et ses yeux lançaient de petits poignards en direction d'Aladdin.

Ali, toujours aussi rouge, prit la parole, bégayant :

« Heu, Aladdin, je... tu ... enfin... le ... le protocole... je...

-Exactement ! Le protocole interdit aux visiteurs étrangers d'entrer dans la chambre du prince de Balbad !

- Mais... je... je le connais... » fit Aladdin, au bord des larmes. Il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, et Ali fut attendri par la petite bouille triste du brun.

« Vadim, écoute je ... je crois que je connais suffisamment bien Aladdin pour lui permettre de dormir dans ma chambre. »

L'expression triomphale du conseiller se changea en un rictus scandalisé, tandis que le visage d'Aladin s'éclairait de nouveau d'un sourire éclatant. Sans crier gare, le jeune brun se jeta sur Ali pour lui faire un câlin, et le « couple » tomba à terre.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Aladin me fait un câlin. Pourquoi je rougis comme ça ? C'est agréaable... il sent bon l'orange et les épices...

La magie du moment fut rompue par un Vadim furibond, qui attrapa Aladin par la taille et le projeta violemment sur le mur d'à côté, prêt à en découdre.

« Aladdin ! cria Ali malgré lui, inquiet pour son ami. Vadim ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda-t-il, rouge de colère, à son conseiller. Se stoppant net dans son élan, le conseiller balbutia :

«Mais... il... je... Il vous a agressé !

-Non mais n'importe quoi, toi ! On ne s'est pas vus depuis trois ans et on n'a même pas e droit à un petit câlin ? Même une poignée de main serait trop dure à supporter pour ton protocole ?

-Mais... il t'écrasait, Ali !

-Et alors ? est-ce que j'avais l'air d'avoir mal ?

-Euh... je... non, mais...

-On est amis, d'accord ? Maintenant Vadim, tu vas aller déposer les affaires d'Aladin dans ma chambre, MAINTENANT !

-Je...

-Vadim...

-Je... j'y vais... » fit le conseiller, palissant à vue d'œil, en sortant de la salle. Jamais Ali ne l'avait engueulé comme ça avant...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dès que la lourde porte se fut refermée, le masque de fureur d'Ali se changea en une expression de profonde inquiétude. Il se retourna vivement et se précipita vers le jeune homme brun qui n'avait pas bougé du sol.

« Aladin ! Aladin ! Est-ce que ça va ? ALADIN !

-Ali... Ali ? ah, oui ça va mieux, maintenant que tu es là ! » répondit le magi, se redressant sur ses coudes. Le jeune prince se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et voulut tourner la tête.

Une main douce l'en empêcha en attrapant gentiment son menton. Aladin le força à le regarder dans les yeux, et Ali se laissa faire. Il plongea dans l'océan bleu des yeux du jeune homme, complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

« Et toi, Ali... Tu vas bien ? »

Le magi avait changé d'expression en disant cela. Son air soucieux et inquiet fit sourire le blond, et il se dégagea doucement.

«Oui, Aladin, ça va. Tu viens ? Je vais te faire visiter ! »

A nouveau, le sourire Colgate apparut sur le visage du brun, et Ali se demanda si il n'était pas indélébile... Aladin saisit la main que le prince lui tendait, se releva et suivit son... ami ? hors de la salle.

Aladin s'émerveillait devant tout, du plus petit oiseau à la grande fontaine du parc royal.

« Un vrai gamin... » pensa Ali, attendri par le jeune homme brun qui courait un peu partout, à la manière des enfants du marché. Aladin riait avec lui, et le blond était heureux d'avoir enfin comblé ce vide dans son cœur. Ils se tenaient la main, sans aucune gêne. Ils n'étaient pas un couple, mais après trois ans de séparation, ils pouvaient bien profiter de leurs retrouvailles, non ?

En revenant des jardins, où ils avaient passé la plus grande partie de la journée, ils virent Vadim qui les attendait, droit comme un i. Ali, gêné, voulut lâcher la main du jeune homme brun mais celui-ci la serra si fort qu'il n'eut pas le courage (ni la force) de la quitter.

« La chambre est prête. Vous pouvez y aller. dit Vadim froidement.

-M...Merci, Vadim.

-De rien. C'est mon devoir et ma... place.

-... Viens Aladin, je vais te montrer ma... notre chambre. »

Le blond passa devant Vadim, suivi d'Aladin, qui lui tenait toujours la main.

Ali s'en voulait d'avoir engueulé son ami aux cheveux blond platine, mais il l'avait mérité. Si il le laissait tout faire, Vadim prendrait vite ses décisions sa place et cela rendrait l'équilibre du royaume précaire. Alors, même pour des petites choses comme celle-ci, il ne laissait pas passer. Il savait que Vadim avait voulu bien faire, mais on ne casse pas la gueule d'un invité sans vraie bonne raison.

« Ali ? Ali, c'est là ? s'écria Aladin en sautillant comme un enfant de cinq ans, tirant Ali de ses pensées.

-Hein ? Oh, oui, c'est là. » Le blond poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et entra, entraînant Aladin.

Ce dernier ouvrait des yeux émerveillés et grands comme des soucoupes. Il ne disait rien, bouche bée.

La pièce était circulaire, de couleur crème et beige foncé. De larges tentures dans les tons rouges et ocre étaient accrochées aux murs et un grand balcon au fond de la chambre donnait une vue imprenable sur la ville de Balbad.

Un sage désordre régnait dans la chambre, remplie de tas de coussins de différentes tailles, toujours dans les tons rouges, pourpres et or. De grand tapis indiens étaient étendus à terre, et deux lits à baldaquin en fer forgé trônaient de part et d'autre de la chambre.

Un éclair amusé passa dans les yeux bleus du magi, et il se dirigea vers un tas de coussins, en saisissant un dans chacune de ses mains. Il se retourna vers Ali, et lui fit un sourire éloquent.

Comprenant très vite où le brun voulait en venir, le blond s'arma également de deux coussins et se mit en position d'attaque. Dans une unité parfaite, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec des hurlements de bêtes sauvages et commencèrent la batille de polochons la plus hystérique de l'histoire de Balbad. Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie, leurs bras moulinant sans s'arrêter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par tomber sur un des lits, essoufflés et rouges. Ils étaient allongés face à face, leurs souffles se rejoignant. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres. Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, Ali prit la parole :

« Aladin, je... Tu m'as manqué. Enormément. Je...

-Toi aussi, Ali. Tu m'as manqué. Le coupa Aladin, posant son doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. »

Ils se turent, et le doigt d'Aladin se mit à caresser doucement la joue d'Ali. Le prince blond se mit à rougir, et son bras gauche bougea tout seul pour aller se placer autour de la taille fine de son... son quoi, d'ailleurs ? Son ami ? Son amoureux ? Son...

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne se posait plus la question. Les lèvres d'Aladin venaient de se poser doucement sur les siennes, et il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation que ce baiser lui procurait.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne chercha à approfondir le baiser, mais ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient tout à leur bonheur de se retrouver. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, et ouvrirent les yeux d'un même battement de cils. Ils ne dirent rien, ne bougèrent pas, leurs têtes à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils souriaient, heureux d'être enfin réunis. Un petit oiseau bleu et jaune se posa sur l'épaule d'Ali et sifflota gentiment dans l'oreille de son maître, brisant la magie du moment. Le prince de Balbad enleva son bras de la taille de son vis-à-vis et se saisit du petit oiseau, qui poussa, indigné, un cri strident. L'ignorant royalement [hum, oui, je sais, j'aurais pas dû... mais bon, tant pis ^^'], il attrapa le message accroché à sa patte, et l'ouvrit en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit.

« ... Le dîner est prêt... fit-il, stoïque.

-Allons-y ! Je meurs de faim ! » s'écria Aladin en se redressant sur son coude. Ali se leva lentement, et tendit sa main à Aladin. Ce dernier s'en saisit pour se relever, et le mouvement le fit se coller contre Ali. Leurs souffles se rejoignirent, et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, doucement. Ali commença à approfondir le baiser, sa langue caressant les lèvres d'Aladdin. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, et leurs langues commencèrent à danser ensemble. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés, et se serraient l'un contre l'autre, sans pour autant en faire un baiser violent.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais, le dîner est prêt. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent vivement, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre. Vadim les regardait d'un air mauvais et glacial.

« -Hum... euh... on arrive, Vadim... »fit Ali, aussi rouge que les coussins de son lit.

Le conseiller les toisa d'un regard lourd de reproches, et sortit sans un mot de la chambre.

Ali regardait avec insistance le sol, et semblait y trouver un intérêt tout particulier avant qu'Aladin ne le prenne par le bras pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers.

« Allez, Ali, viens ! J'ai faim ! »

Ali acquiesca et suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre, Vadim parlant avec banalité des affaires du royaume avec Ali, lançant régulièrement des regards noirs à Aladin qui se goinfrait de tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde.

A la fin du dîner, les trois hommes se séparèrent, Aladin et Ali remontant dans leur chambre, sereins et heureux. Ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre et, sans rien dire, ils s'endormirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui allait leur arriver le lendemain...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ali ouvrit lentement ses yeux ambre, et son regard se posa sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait de ses yeux bleu océan. Les deux hommes se sourirent, et ils restèrent quelques instants à se contempler l'un l'autre sans rien dire. C'est alors que Vadim fit violemment irruption dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux blonds voletant derrière lui, le visage rouge d'avoir couru. Il se dirigea presque immédiatement vers le lit et commença à tirer Ali hors du lit, arrachant des cris de protestation au prince.

« Non mais Vadim, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Ali ! Sindbad est là !

-QUOI ?

-Ali, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en détails, dépêche-toi, il t'attend ! »

Le jeune prince se alors à courir dans tous les sens, attrapant ses habits et les enfilant vivement avant de suivre Vadim dans les escaliers.

Les deux hommes couraient vers la salle bleue où Aladin avait retrouvé la veille Aladin après trois ans d'absence, et arrivés devant la porte, le prince de Balbad entra avec dignité dans la pièce.

Devant lui se tenaient Sindbad, son fidèle conseiller Ja'far et son garde du corps Masrur, qui venait du continent Noir.

« Ali ! Comment ça va, mon ptit prince ? fit Sindbad en se levant et en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Le touche pas, Sindbad. Fit une voix menacante derrière eux. Les cinq hommes se retournèrent en même temps vers Aladin, qui les avait rejoints

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je te tue sinon ! cria le brun, le regard lourd de reproches.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'enlacer mon fiancé... » fit Sindbad, l'air faussement étonné.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Ali compris.

« QUOI ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait *voix suppliante* !

La suite euh... hum... Ne tapez pas Holly ! Je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterais la suite... :S

Bisous et merci quand même ! :D


End file.
